1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to vehicular headlamps, and particularly to vehicular headlamps of a type which comprises a housing with a front opening, a lens covering the opening, a lamp bulb installed in the housing for generating light and a light reflector installed in the housing for reflecting the light from the lamp bulb forward, that is, toward the lens. More specifically, the present invention is concerned with the vehicular headlamps of the type which is further equipped with an adjuster through which an angular position of the light reflector relative to the housing is adjustable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In mounting a vehicular headlamp to a vehicle body, it is necessary to properly adjust an angular position of the headlamp relative to the vehicle body. Hitherto, for achieving the position adjustment, the lamp housing and/or the lens has been formed with a certain portion which serves as a reference point when adjusting the angular position of the headlamp relative to the vehicle body. That is, hitherto, the mounting of the headlamp to the vehicle body has been made while measuring and adjusting the angular position of the certain portion relative to the vehicle body with the aid of a specified adjusting tool.
In the vehicular headlamps, however, there is a type which has the light reflector arranged tiltable relative to the lamp housing. In the headlamps of this type, the above-mentioned mounting or positioning technique becomes useless because even when the angular position adjustment of the headlamp (namely, housing) relative to the vehicle body is accurately achieved, the position adjustment of the light reflector relative to the vehicle body is not assured. In fact, the direction of the light beam from the headlamp is mainly influenced by the angle of the light reflector relative to the vehicle body.